Suddenly Everything Has Changed
by Naleygirl13
Summary: What happends if in season five Brooke and Haley are pregnant. They are scared so they leave town together to help each other raise their kids. Will they ever have to face Nathan and Lucas again? What will they say? Naley and Brucas maybe Jeyton.
1. Im Wide Awake, It

Suddenly Everything has Changed

Chapter 1

I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning

Right now Brooke and Haley live together in their house in LA with their three kids. Brooke is a fashion designer still designing her own line. She has a daughter Aubrey. Haley is a kindergarten teacher, who still has big dreams of becoming a famous singer, and she has twins Bradley and Emma Elizabeth. It's been almost five years since graduation and they left the ones they love. Will this be the year they see them again and their life changes?

"Ready. One, two, free!" whispered Bradley. All three kids jumped into Brooke's bed.

"Wake up!" they all shouted. The jumped on the bed until Brooke finally gave in.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up," Brooke said. She pulled up the covers and grabbed Aubrey's foot. She pulled her right next to her and started tickling her. "I'm up. Why don't all of you go wake up Aunt Haley?" Brooke suggested getting the kids away.

"Otay," Aubrey said. She ran down the hall to Haley's room. They did the same for her. They jumped on the bed until Haley gave in.

"You all are so silly," she said. "I'm up now. How about some pancakes?"

"Yah!" they all shouted.

Flashback

_Haley was so worried that night. It was the night she found out she was pregnant. How was she supposed to tell Nathan? What would he say? They had talked about having kids but not until after college. They were still in high school and Haley knew how he would react. He wouldn't want it. He had his basketball career and scholarship ahead. She knew he would be scared and mad. She needed someone to talk to so she snuck out of bed and went over to Brooke's._

"_Hey Haley," Brooke said while opening the door. Haley was glad that it was not Rachel who had opened the door. (Rachel was Brooke's room mate.)_

_"Can I talk to you?" Haley wondered. _

_"Of course," Brooke answered. She pointed in the house. They walked into the family room and sat on the couch._

_"Umm, where's Rachel?" Haley wondered. She didn't really want her to hear all this. Rachel wasn't really Haley's favorite person in the world. _

_"Don't worry she's passed out upstairs. She'll be out for awhile," Brooke explained. Haley wasn't surprised._

_"Well, this isn't easy to say, but I consider you my friend who I can talk to," Haley said. Brooke nodded as to say she knew and Haley could tell her anything. "I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out. _

_"Wow," was all Brooke could say. "I know you won't believe this, but I think I am too."_

_"Are you serious?" Haley asked. "Have you taken a test to know for sure?"_

_"No, I guess I've been trying to avoid this whole thing," Brooke explained. "I know I'll have to face it one day, but I just keep putting it off. Have you?"_

_"Nope, I just figure it out today," Haley answered. "How am I supposed to tell Nathan? I know he won't understand."_

_"First off, you don't know if you're pregnant for sure," Brooke started," Secondly, Nathan will so understand, I mean you are married. At least you have a guy that didn't kiss your ex- best friend."_

_"I'm sorry Tiger," Haley said. She laid her head on Brooke's arm. "Do you want to find out?"_

_"Tonight?" Brooke wondered. "I guess I'll have to get it over sometime, and I'd rather do it with you there."_

_"Ok," Haley said. "Do you want me to drive?"_

_"Sure," Brooke answered. _

_They walked out the door and got into Haley's car. They finally got to the hospital. It took them awhile to get out of the car. This is the night that could change their lives forever. _

_They both took the test. They were told to wait in a room. Finally, a doctor came in. "You're defiantly pregnant," the doctor said._

_"Which one?" asked Brooke._

_"Umm, both of you," answered the doctor. They were both about to cry. Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and squeezed it. _

_"It's alright. We'll get through this together," Haley said. They both cried in each others arms for the rest of the nigh, scared for themselves, for each other, and for their babies. They both had no idea how to be a parent, and they were both scared out of their minds._

End Flashback

Bradley, Emma Elizabeth, and Aubrey were sitting at the table anxiously waiting for their pancakes to be done. Brooke came downstairs. "Something smells good," she said.

"Well, good morning sleepy head," Haley joked. "I'm making pancakes!"

"Yummy!" Brooke said. She walked over and sat at the table next to Aubrey. "Hey baby, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but my nose was bery stupped up," Aubrey explained. She sniffled her nose.

"I can tell that," Brooke said laughing. She got up and grabbed a tissue. She put it to Aubrey's nose. "Blow," she explained. Aubrey blew so hard and everyone started laughing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nathan and Lucas were eating breakfast at Lucas's mom's café. Ever since Brooke and Haley left they have been sharing an apartment. They each have never really gotten over the leave, even though it has been over four years. Nathan has never even dated another girl, and Lucas only did random hook-ups every once in awhile.

"So, are you ready for our first game?" Nathan asked Lucas. He was referring to their basketball season. They had both made the pro-basketball team the Charlotte Bobcats.

"Man, I hope so," Lucas answered. "I've been working my ass off." Nathan had to laugh at that.

"Where is it again?" Nathan wondered.

"Umm, it's in LA, we're playing the Lakers," Lucas explained. He finished what was on his plate. "I'm going to the gym do you want to come?"

"No, I have some things I need to do before we leave," Nathan answered. They both got up.

"Bye mom," Lucas said to his mom.

"Bye Luke, bye Nathan," Karen shouted from the kitchen. They both walked out the door.

**I still dont know what i think about this one. I dont know if its good or not so comment me and tell me. If its bad please no bashing.**


	2. Imagination?

Chapter Two

Imagination?

Haley and Brooke were getting the kids ready for school. Haley attempted to brush Emma Elizabeth's long curly hazel brown hair like Haley's and she put Aubrey's straight dirty blonde hair into pig tails. Aubrey was almost the spitting image of her father with her dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Bradley was like that, too. He had Nathan's dark brown hair, and his amazing basketball skills. If you looked at Bradley and Emma you wouldn't even guess they were twins, they didn't look alike at all.

While Haley was getting the kids ready Brooke was making breakfast. Just cereal nothing special because she really couldn't cook very well. Haley was the cook in the house. The kids ate their breakfast then they sent them on the bus to school (they were all in kindergarten).

"We still need to shop for their birthdays," Brooke said. "I have a couple presents for Brey (sounds like Bree), but I have to get a couple more for her and some for the twins." Aubrey was three days older than the twins which worked out great for the girls because they would be so close.

"Well, I guess they can go to Lauren's house after school and play with Madi and Jack and we could shop then," Haley suggested. Lauren was their next door neighbor who had a seven year old daughter named Madi and a nine year old son named Jack.

"Great," Brooke said. "I'll call Lauren right now."

"Ok, but there's one thing I really want to get Brad that I might need you help with," Haley said. "In a week is the Lakers' first game and he's been pestering me to go for a while and I was wondering if you could work your upper class magic and get some for me and him to go and have some time just us."

"I'll do my best," Brooke answered. They ate a little breakfast then both took off to work.

When Brooke got into work she called in her assistant, Catherine.

"Catherine, can you see what you can do about getting two Lakers tickets for next week's game?" Brooke asked. "Haley wants to give them to Brad for his birthday."

"I'll see what I can do," she answered.

At about four the girls met at a small coffee shop before going to shop for the kid's presents.

"Guess who the best friend in the world is?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, did you get those tickets?!" Haley asked.

"Yes, two three rows back, center court," Brooke said. "Man do I deliver or what?"

"Ah, Brooke how could I ever thank you?" Haley said giving her a hug.

"You can let me have the rest of that," Brooke joked pointing to Haley's drink.

"It's all yours," Haley said.

X-X-X

It was three days until the game and Nathan and Lucas were getting on their plane. They got to fly first class, but they were used to it by now.

When they got off the plane they took their limo to the airport. The whole time Nathan was looking out the window so he could really see what LA was like. As he saw one girl walk by he thought his heart stopped for a second. He could've sweared on his life that the girl who just walked was none other than the women he loves, Haley James Scott. To make it worse he saw Brooke Davis walking with her.

He only saw her for a second then she was gone. "Luke! I swear I just saw Haley, and she was with Brooke!"

"Not again, Nate," Lucas said. "I thought you were over this. It wasn't Haley; it was just your imagination again."

But Nathan knew it was not his imagination, he could recognize that smile anywhere. He went to sleep happy, he was set on finding Haley while he was here, no matter what it took.

**Hey, everyone, Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked the update and leave some comments.**


End file.
